detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Clancy Brown
) |birthplace = Urbana, Ohio |nationality = American |height = 6' 3½" (1.92 m) |weight = |hair = Brown (orig.) |eye = Blue |site =https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000317/ |fb = |twitter = https://twitter.com/RealClancyBrown }} Clancy Brown is an American actor who portrays Hank Anderson in Detroit: Become Human. His prolific acting career spans several decades, and he is known for his voice roles in video games, as well as acting roles in movies and television. The video game franchises he is most tied to are SpongeBob SquarePants and Crash Bandicoot. His voice is also well known as Mr. Krabs in SpongeBob SquarePants television episodes and movies. Other notable roles include voicing Lex Luthor across DC franchises, as well as Long Feng from Avatar. Video Game work *1997 - Lands of Lore: Guardians of Destiny (The Draracle, Dracoid, Large Imp) *1997 - Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (Dr. Neo Cortex) *1997 - Fallout (Rhombus) *1998 - Crash Bandicoot: Warped (Dr. Neo Cortex, Uka Uka) *1998 - Spyro the Dragon (Delbin, Nestor, Gavin, Titan, Magnus, Boris, Cedric, Bubba) *1999 - Crash Team Racing (Dr. Neo Cortex, Uka Uka) *1999 - Lands of Lore III (Draracle, Celerian) *2000 - Crash Bash (Dr. Neo Cortex, Uka Uka) *2001 - Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (Dr. Neo Cortex, Uka Uka) *2002 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month (Mr. Krabs) *2002 - Superman: Shadow of Apokolips (Lex Luthor) *2002 - Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (Dag'rek) *2002 - Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (Montross) *2002 - Minority Report: Everybody Runs (John Anderton) *2002 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (Mr. Krabs) *2003 - Jak II (Baron Praxis) *2003 - Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (Mr. Krabs) *2003 - Crash Nitro Kart (Dr. Neo Cortex, Uka Uka) *2004 - Jak 3 (Baron Praxis) *2004 - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Mr. Krabs) *2005 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (Mr. Krabs) *2005 - Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves (Lt. Gronk) *2006 - Saints Row (Richard Hughes) *2007 - Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Burning Earth (Long Feng) *2010 - God of War III (Hades) *2012 - Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (Lex Luthor) *2012 - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (Baron Praxis) *2014 - Lichdom: Battlemage (Roth) *2014 - Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (Lex Luthor) *2015 - SpongeBob HeroPants (Mr. Krabs, Sir Pinch-A-Lot) *2015 - Lego Dimensions (Lex Luthor) *2016 - Hammer 2: Reloaded (Hammer) *2017 - Mass Effect: Andromeda (Alec Ryder) *2018 - Detroit: Become Human (Hank) *2018 - Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege (Maestro) Filmography Movies *1983 - Bad Boys (Viking Lofgren) *1984 - The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension (Rawhide) *1985 - Thunder Alley (Weasel) *1985 - The Bride (Viktor) *1986 - Highlander (The Kurgan) *1987 - Extreme Prejudice (Master Sergeant Larry McRose) *1988 - Shoot to Kill (Steve) *1989 - Season of Fear (Ward St. Clair) *1990 - Blue Steel (Nick Mann) *1990 - Waiting for the Light (Joe) *1991 - Ambition (Albert Merrick) *1991 - Past Midnight (Steve Lundy) *1992 - Pet Sematary Two (Sheriff Gus Gilbert) *1994 - The Shawshank Redemption (Captain Byron Hadley) *1996 - Female Perversions (John) *1997 - Starship Troopers (Sgt. Zim) *1997 - Flubber (Smith) *1999 - The Hurricane (Lt. Jimmy Williams) *2000 - Chump Change (The Man) *2002 - The Laramie Project (Rob Debree) *2003 - The Making of Daniel Boone (Allan Kenton) *2004 - Gambling (The Reverend) *2004 - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Mr. Krabs) *2005 - Dogg's Hamlet, Cahoot's Macbeth (Dogg) *2005 - Pom Poko (Gonta) *2006 - The Guardian (Captain William Hadley) *2007 - Pathfinder (Gunnar) *2008 - The Burrowers (John Clay) *2008 - The Express (Roy Simmons) *2009 - The Twenty (John Simmonds) *2009 - The Informant! (Aubrey Daniel) *2010 - A Nightmare on Elm Street (Alan Smith) *2011 - Green Lantern (Parallax) *2011 - Cowboys & Aliens (Meacham) *2012 - John Dies at the End (Dr. Albert Marconi) *2012 - At Any Price (Jim Johnson) *2012 - Hellbenders (Father Angus) *2013 - Sparks (Archer) *2013 - Water & Power (Turnvil) *2013 - Nothing Left to Fear (Kingsman) *2013 - Homefront (Sheriff Keith Rodrigue) *2013 - The Trials of Cate McCall (Brinkeroff) *2014 - When the Game Stands Tall (Mickey Ryan) *2014 - 99 Homes (Mr. Freeman) *2015 - The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (Mr. Krabs, Sir Pinch-A-Lot) *2016 - Hail, Caesar! (Gracchus) *2016 - Warcraft (Blackhand) *2017 - Little Evil (Reverend Gospel) *2017 - Stronger (Jeff Bauman, Sr.) *2017 - Chappaquiddick (Robert McNamara) *2017 - Thor: Ragnarok (Surtur) *2018 - Supercon (Adam King) Television *1983 - The Dukes of Hazzard (Kelly) *1990 - China Beach (Joey) *1993 - Tales from the Crypt (Roger Lassen) *1994–1996 - Gargoyles (Wolf, Tomas Brod) *1994–1995 - Earth 2 (John Danziger) *1995 - Street Sharks (Clammando) *1995 - The Outer Limits (Sergeant Linden Styles) *1996–2000 - Superman: The Animated Series (Lex Luthor) *1996–1997 - The Mighty Ducks (Siege) *1996 - Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (Raiden) *1996 - The Incredible Hulk (Sasquatch) *1997 - The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (Colonel Nikolai, The Entity, Professor Francois) *1997 - The Legend of Calamity Jane (Wild Bill Hickok) *1997 - Extreme Ghostbusters (Tempus) *1997–1998 - ER (Dr. Ellis West) *1997 - Hey Arnold! (Porkpie) *1998 - Hercules (Blotox) *1998 - The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs (Baron Bone) *1998–2000 - Voltron: The Third Dimension (IGOR, Robot Maximus) *1999 - The Angry Beavers (Harrington) *1999–present - SpongeBob SquarePants (Mr. Krabs) *1999–2001 - Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (Legion Ex Machina) *1999 - Godzilla: The Series (Maxmillian Spiel) *2000 - The Practice (District Attorney Fox) *2000 - Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles (Sgt. Charlie Zim) *2000–2005 - Jackie Chan Adventures (Captain Black, Ratso, Super Moose) *2000 - Recess (Admiral LaMaise) *2000 - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Tough, Kleev) *2000 - Batman Beyond (Big Time) *2001–2003 - Justice League (Lex Luthor) *2001–2004 - Lloyd in Space (Officer Frank Horton) *2001 - The Zeta Project (Sheriff Morgan) *2002 - Star Trek: Enterprise (Zobral) *2002 - The Powerpuff Girls (Mascumax) *2002 - Samurai Jack (Dragon) *2002 - Breaking News (Peter Kozyck) *2003 - Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (Raymond) *2003 - Teen Titans (Trident) *2003–2005 - Carnivàle (Brother Justin Crowe) *2003–2007 - All Grown Up! (Vice Principal Estes Pangborn) *2004 - Duck Dodgers (Archduke Zag) *2004 - Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (Sarge) *2004–2005 - Megas XLR (Gorrath) *2004–2006 - Justice League Unlimited (Lex Luthor) *2004–2006 - Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (Otto) *2004–2007 - The Batman (Mr. Freeze, Bane, Lex Luthor) *2005–2007 - American Dragon: Jake Long (Dark Dragon) *2005–2007 - Kim Possible (Commander Kane, Yono The Destroyer) *2005 - Catscratch (Barkmeat) *2005–2006 - A.T.O.M. (Alexander Paine) *2006 - LOST (Kelvin Inman) *2006 - Lilo & Stitch: The Series (Ego Leader) *2006–2007 - Biker Mice from Mars (Cataclysm) *2006 - Avatar: The Last Airbender (Long Feng, Bosco) *2007 - Ben 10 (Kenko) *2007 - The Riches (Rudy Blue) *2007–2010 - American Dad! (Henry Fischer, Clyde Templeton) *2008–2009 - The Spectacular Spider-Man (George Stacy, Rhino, Ox) *2008 - Ben 10: Alien Force (Dragon) *2008–2009 - Wolverine and the X-Men (Mister Sinister) *2008 - Law & Order (Sheriff John Burkhart) *2009 - Phineas and Ferb (Drill Sergeant, The Regurgitator, Santa Claus) *2009 - The Secret Saturdays (Dr. Bara) *2010 - Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Per Degaton, Rohtul) *2010 - The Deep End (Hart Sterling) *2010 - Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (Magnus Magnuson) *2010–2011 - The Penguins of Madagascar (Buck Rockgut) *2010 - Adventure Time (Narrator / Demon Cat) *2010 - Leverage (Hugh Whitman) *2010–2012 - The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Odin) *2010 - Medium (Rob Walcott) *2010–2011 - G.I. Joe: Renegades (Destro / Truman) *2010–2013 - Pound Puppies (Salty / Billy Ray) *2011–2013 - Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Savage Opress) *2011–2013 - Transformers Prime (Silas) *2011 - Aim High (Boris "The Bear" Klopov) *2011 - Thundercats (Grune) *2012 - Young Justice (King Faraday) *2012 - Green Lantern: The Animated Series (General Zartok) *2012–2017 - Ultimate Spider-Man (Taskmaster / Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk / Ben Parker/Phantom Rider) *2012 - The Legend of Korra (Yakone) *2012–2013 - Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Hebediah Grim / Nibiru - Evil Entity) *2012–2017 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Chris Bradford/Dogpound/Rahzar) *2013 - Wander Over Yonder (Badlands Dan) *2013 - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (Pei Mei) *2013–2015 - Sofia the First (Constable Myles) *2013–2015 - Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk) *2013 - DC Nation Shorts ( Negative Man / General Immortus) *2013–2016 - Sleepy Hollow (Sheriff August Corbin) *2014 - Archer (Ricky) *2014 - Robot Chicken (Gorilla Grodd) *2014 - TripTank (Baby / Doctor / Cop / El Jefe) *2014–2017 - Avengers Assemble (Red Hulk / Uatu the Watcher / Taskmaster) *2014–2015 - The Flash (General Wade Eiling) *2015 - Axe Cop (Soldier / Reporter / Junior Cobbb / Satan / Bigfoot / Bad Hunter) *2015–2016 - Chicago P.D. (Eddie) *2015–2018 - Star Wars Rebels (Ryder Azadi) *2016 - Daredevil (Colonel Ray Schoonover) *2016 - The Venture Bros (Red Death) *2016 - Milo Murphy's Law (Javier) *2016 - The Adventures of Puss in Boots (Bloodwolf) *2016–present - Trollhunters (Gunmar) *2017–present - Tangled: The Series (King Frederic) *2017 - Rick And Morty (Risotto Groupon) *2017 - OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Mr. Cardsley / Powio Statue / Pavel) *2017 - The Punisher (Major Ray Schoonover) *2017 - Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (Jack Kinland/Smokestack) *2018 - The Goldbergs (Mr. Crosby) *2018 - Billions (Waylon 'Jock' Jeffcoat) *2018 - Dallas & Robo (The Stranger) Notes * He has an Instagram page. * Clancy Brown didn't audition for his role during the casting process.Bryan Dechart's Twitch Mod & Community Manager's Twitter * While portraying Hank, Clancy Brown improvised in some scenes.Fun facts from Bryan Dechart's (Connor's actor) recent stream! on Reddit * The first scene Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart filmed was Partners. ** Also, Hank’s first reaction to Connor was genuine because Clancy was impressed.Bryan Dechart's Twitch Mod & Community Manager's Twitter Images Clancy Brown - Hank Anderon - Detroit Become Human.png Clancy Brown 1 - Hank Anderon - Detroit Become Human.png Clancy Brown 2 - Hank Anderon - Detroit Become Human.jpeg Clancy Brown.jpg|Clancy Brown on set. Clancy Brown, David Cage and Bryan Dechart.jpg|Clancy Brown on set with David Cage and Bryan Dechart. David Cage, Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart.jpg|Clancy Brown on set with David Cage and Bryan Dechart. Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart.jpg|Clancy Brown as Hank Anderson, on set with Bryan Dechart. Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart (2).jpg|Clancy Brown as Hank Anderson on set with Bryan Dechart. Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart (3).jpg|Clancy Brown as Hank Anderson on set with Bryan Dechart. Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart (4).jpg|Clancy Brown as Hank Anderson on set with Bryan Dechart. Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart (5).jpg|Clancy Brown on set with Bryan Dechart and an actress. Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart (6).jpg|Clancy Brown as Hank Anderson on set with Bryan Dechart. Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart (7).jpg|Clancy Brown on set with Bryan Dechart. Clancy Brown and Joe Sheridan.jpg|Clancy Brown as Hank Anderson on set with Joe Sheridan. Bryan Dechart with Quantic Dream Team.jpg|Clancy Brown on set with Bryan Dechart and Quantic Dream team. Amelia Rose Blaire, Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart.jpg|Clancy Brown with Bryan Dechart and Amelia Rose Blaire. References ru:Клэнси Браун Category:Cast